Without You
by mako-chan-fan
Summary: Lita and Triton are siblings that had to be separated to avoid OZ, who is in hot pursuit of them because they have what they want. What will happen? And while away, who does Lita meet and befriend? Inners, Outers, and Lights are in this, just not yet.
1. Prologue

Without You

Prologue 

By Mako-chan Fan

Makochan_fan@hotmail.com

PG-13. Romance. Action/Adventure. Drama. SM/GW.

Notes: Writing this fic has been goin' through my mind for weeks! I just couldn't start on it because my AP English teacher gave me summer work that I have to do before I can even step into her class! Ahhh! Good thing I'm done. Now I have the time to write!!! Yippee!!! 

186 A.C.

Outskirts of Madrid, Spain, Earth

"Come back here, Triton! I'm gonna cut you stupid bangs!" a girl, no less than six years old, ran after her older brother with a pair scissors on her hand. She was wearing a yellow dress, white baby-doll shoes, and had a yellow ribbon tied to her wavy, auburn hair. Her green eyes glinted with anger, happiness, and mischief all the same time.

"You want me? Come get me!!!" her brother challenged as he ran away from her. His green eyes, the same shade as his younger sister's, sparkled naughtiness as he narrowly escaped away from his sister's clutch. The girl can be capable of anything, just like cutting his precious chestnut bangs that covered his other eye, especially when infuriated. 

"I'm gonna get you, just you wait! And when I do, I'll make sure that you live with two eyes visible!"

"Litanya Nicolle Bloom! Stop running with those scissors! You can get hurt! And you, Triton Mikael Bloom! Stop pestering your sister!" a beautiful woman in her early 30's warned them as she saw her two kids running around in circles. Isabella's auburn hair reflected the sunlight as she sat on a bench near a giant tree. Green eyes moved to her husband sitting close to her, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Those eyes told them to better help her stop the children, or he won't be getting any for a month. The man inwardly cringed. 

"Kids, listen to your mother! If you don't, you won't be going outside for a week!" Pierre shouted, backing up his wife's words of warning as his gray eyes, containing amusement, were hidden against sunglasses. The mild wind, blowing from the west, blew on his brown hair. 

They were basking in the sun on that lazy Saturday afternoon outside their hacienda, close to their wide vineyard that surrounded their lands on the back. This family was indescribably rich, as they owned a very famous winery, as well as a global and colonial tele-communication company and a TV station. And if that weren't enough, they would inherit their parents' titles, the Duke and Duchess of Catalonia and the Lord and Lady of Flanders. Life was good to them. At the mean time, anyway.

Both children stopped, heeding their parents' warning. Although there were lots of things to do inside their Spanish mansion, both were nature people and can not stand being kept locked in their home. The boy sat between their parents, while the girl sat on their father's lap.

Kissing his daughter's forehead, he asked her, his curiosity piqued, "Where did you get those scissors anyway?"

The child shrugged, kissed her papa's cheek, and hugged him for an answer. 

"Papa's girl! Papa's girl!" the boy teased his sister.

"Mama's boy! Mama's boy!" the younger one retorted. 

Indeed their teasing were true, but it was because both children reminded their parents of each other. Lita looked like her mother, green eyes, red hair and all, while Trowa looked like his father, dark hair and posture alike, save for his eyes, which were emeralds just like the female.

An elderly woman in her late fifties watched the family huddled on the bench. She giggled, hearing the children's words. They were a picture of a perfect family. A handsome, intelligent man, a beautiful, caring woman, a lovable, charming son and an adorable, sweet daughter. A tear escaped from her eye from seeing this peaceful time in the close family. She went back to the peach-colored hacienda, ready to give out orders to the maids and house workers.

"Papa, when are we going to see Tio Pete? I haven't seen him for a while," the girl asked while playing with her dad's hands.

"Actually, we're going to visit him tomorrow. He wants to see his favorite niece and nephew. He's been working on the gundam a lot you see, and doesn't have much time on his hands right now." Her father informed the whole family.

"Cool. So we're going to the base again, right?" Triton inquired excitedly, wanting to see the cool gundam that his 'uncle' was creating. He was always amazed when he's standing in front of the gundam and having to look WAY up just to see the machine's 'face'.

"Does that mean he's done with the construction?" Isabella inquired.

"Yes. He's excited to share the complete gundam to us, especially to Triton." Pierre ruffled his son's hair.

"I can't wait to see it!" the boy gasped with enthusiasm.

"Hmph."

"What's wrong Tanya?" he asked his sister by his favorite nickname for her. 

"That thing is scary! Whenever I look at it, it feels like it's gonna come alive and stomp on me!" Lita admitted. Her brother laughed at his younger sibling.

"Oh, don't think that! That will save us from future enemies."

"What enemies? I thought everything's peaceful. Aren't I right, mom, dad?" the girl questioned.

Both elders were a little slow on their answers, as they selected their words carefully for both their children to understand. " Well, like your brother said, it's against the future enemies. And the government has been receiving threats from a large group of rebels about attacking not just Earth, but all the other colonies. That 'scary' gundam will be able to stop the bad guys." Isabella explained.

"Can that thing do that by itself?" she asked again, eyes wide as saucers.

The father laughed. "Angelita, there's more gundams out there being built. All of them are strong and used as defense to protect us," the father pointed out, using his favorite endearment to his daughter.

"Wow! There's more of those things out there! Tres cool!" Triton shouted, always jumping with glee.

"Bang-boy, you're weird!" 

"Shush, Red."

"Make me!" the youngest child said and ran off.

"I'm gonna catch you!" the older child chased.

"Not again!" both elders wailed. They looked at each other.

"This is all your fault, if you hadn't stored all those chocolates and sodas in the pantry, I wouldn't have found it! Now our kids are hyperactive!" Isabella accused.

"Stop blaming me for that! You were craving for them! Besides, you were threatening me on wringing my neck if I didn't buy any sweets! And at 3 AM in the morning too!" Pierre shot back.

Two children's laughing voices were heard and two adults' bickering continued through the entire afternoon.

Well, that's it for the prologue! Reviews, comments, and suggestions are always welcome. It's needed for the fic's improvement. I read somewhere that Trowa Barton is not his real name and that it was Triton Bloom. That's how the fic really playing in my mind. Almost done with Ch1… it's coming very soon! By the way, here's my new page! http://www.geocities.com/jovian_angel


	2. Doctor P, the Secret Base, and the Unnam...

Thanks to everyone who gave reviews! Umm… not much to say, really… I'll think of some at the end…

Chapter 1- Doctor P, The Base, and the Gundam

The Next Day

Two black BMW cars with dark window tints were on their way to the base. Each car rode four huge men wearing business suits, armed to the teeth. Between this two cars was a black limousine containing the Bloom Family. Isabella was wearing a light-green sundress and sandals of the same color. Beside her was her husband, Pierre, wearing off-white slacks and a gray polo shirt. His dark eyes, covered with the same glasses he wore yesterday, looked at the children who sat across them, watching a cartoon with the hand-held mini-TV that came with the limo. Lita wore a light blue dress that reached her knees and white sandals. Her red hair, which was like her mother's, was put in another ponytail. Her brother beside her wore a red shirt and blue shorts with blue rubber shoes. Every other minute, he would look outside, wondering if they were close to the base, and then his eyes would go back to the TV. 

All three cars entered a gate that surrounded a huge mansion. It was painted white, with Greek columns decorating the front of it. The back held a large swimming pool and an equally large garden. 

"Finally! We're here!" screeched Triton as he and the others got out of their cars and stretched.

The wooden front door of the mansion opened to reveal a tall, handsome man in his early 30's with dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes sparkling with happiness. He was wearing a white shirt with comfortable khaki pants. Seeing the man, the two kids squealed, ran to him, hugged his legs. He smiled and kissed both the kids' foreheads.

"How're my two favorite kids in the whole world today? I've missed you guys!" He greeted, happy to see both their faces.

"We missed you too, Uncle! We haven't seen you in a long time!" Lita cried as the man's strong arms carried her.

"Yeah, Uncle. I thought we could see the gundam every other weekend?" Triton pointed out and punched his uncle's leg. He got a little mad when his dad told him they couldn't visit the base every other weekend because the construction was on a hustle. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, kiddo. You know how busy we've been. But we're finished now, and you are gonna get to see it. But let's go inside, all right? We don't want anyone knowing our secret." The man advised. 

He looked up and saw his best friend and his wife. He put his 'niece' down, walked towards them. He hugged his best friend and shook his hand after. Then, he kissed the woman on the cheek.

Pete Champlaine was Pierre Bloom's best friend for the last twenty years. Their parents were also the best of friends, and a reunion was how these two met. They became inseparable. Pierre moved Pete's school after grade school and they both went to Harvard together. This was where Pierre met Isabella Hermosa. 

"God, it's been a long time, P. You've changed. How's life been, Bell? Good, I hope," he remarked.

"Oh shut up, P. It hasn't been THAT long. One and a half months is not long at all." Pierre answered joyfully.

"Everything's great, Pete. How're you? You seem happy," Isabella replied, glad to see their friend again.

"Ah well, everything's at ease now. It's done, and I couldn't be happier. Well, maybe except when the kids see the final look of it. Now let's go inside." 

"C'mon! C'mon! I can't wait!" the boy said, wanting them to hurry up.

Everyone, including the bodyguards, went inside the mansion.

The big living room contained two sets of couches that faced a big fireplace. Connected to it was the huge dining room, and connected to that was a clean kitchen. Close to the kitchen were fifteen bedrooms. The hallway lead to the center of the house where wooden stairs were made. It led to another thirty rooms upstairs. 

But it wasn't where the group headed. They went to the study room with huge cabinets that held both new and old books. There were two doors on the other side of the room, which they opened. Instead of rooms, however, they held secret elevators. They closed the doors, then the elevator doors. Pete pressed a button, and the elevator went down. After a few seconds of waiting, the elevator doors opened again. The two kids rushed outside, excited to see the secret underground base again.

Lots of men and women crowded the base that they worked on. Mechanics, different scientists, and doctors worked in this base to create mobile dolls, new jets, ships, the whole lot. And now, the newest creation, the gundam, was done. Everyone was proud of proving their loyalty for the peace of the world and the colonies. 

As the people saw who had just arrived, they stopped what they were doing or where they were going and clapped. The Bloom and Hermosa Families were major contributors of money for the construction of secret military projects, especially the gundam project. They had probably given hundreds of billions of dollars all in all, and that didn't hurt the family one bit. 

Some people hollered 'Bloom' and soon others chanted it, too.

"All right people! Back to work! Lots of work to do!" Pete Champlaine was the creator and the boss for the gundam project, and has also created the newest versions of fighter planes, mobile suits, and SSS (space spy satellites). He was the person who suggested to the government to build the secret underground basement, as well as to house the geniuses behind the construction of these projects under one huge roof. 

As the people went back to work, the group walked to the left hallway, turned right, and entered a room. It had a large glass at the other side of the room, where they could see the huge field where the gundam was set up. Inside were eight people, four of them were bodyguards and the other four were two gracefully aged couples. They all beamed as they saw who has just appeared.

"Grand-mere, grand-pere, abuelo, abuela! I didn't know you were coming!" Lita greeted and hugged each of them, her brother and parents following her example.

"Neither did we, until Pete called us last night about the 'unveiling'." Grand-pere Francis exclaimed.

"I swear, this is like a family reunion. Except that there's more bodyguards in this room than us." Pierre commented.

"Hey, I think they're family, too. After all, they live in our house and always tag along with us." Triton grinned and offered a smile to the black-suited men. They all smirked back. One of them gave Triton a high-five. 

"Okay everyone. Ready to see the finished gundam?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I wanna see!" the boy screamed excitedly. 

Pete pushed up a bar on his side, switching the lights in the field on. They all gasped at what they saw.

A fifty-foot gundam faced them. The shoulders, the helmet, the chest, the hips, the elbows, feet, and knees were black with dark green edges. The rest of the parts were silver. It's eyes were dark green, too. The only thing that excluded this gundam to other gundams was the pair of dark green wings attached to its back. 

"WOW! That's so cool! It's all big and new and…" Triton rattled on and on about the incredible gundam.

"Let's go downstairs so we could see it closer and touch it." Abuelo Marco suggested. 

"Okay. But before we do that, I wanna ask the two kids what to call the gundam." Pete said, while looking at the kids.

"WE GET TO PICK THE NAME!!!!!! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY ENTIRE LIFE!!! THANK YOU GOD!!!!!!!!" Triton praised the Maker for giving him this chance.

"Tri, you're just eight." Lita glowered.

"So, what do you kids want to call it?" Pierre asked.

"Some examples of the name could be Adamanthea, Alcyone, or Moira." Pete suggested.

The two kids scowled and made faces when they heard the names. 

"What kinda names are those? They're so weird! I don't like them." Lita said as she wrinkled her nose. 

"Well, that's because they're names from Greek mythology. Remember those bedtime stories that I tell you?" Isabella looked at both her children.

"Oh. So they're like Apollo and Jove and those names?" Triton inquired, innocence seen on his eyes.

"Yes. They're just like that."

The two kids looked at each other.

"What do you think, Red?"

"I don't know Tri. Uncle, can we think of some other names? We'll give our answer later."

"Okay, then."

They all went back outside and rode the escalator the rest of the way. While Triton went running closer to it, the others noticed how quiet Lita was.

"Oh what's wrong honey?" Her uncle asked her, worry seen clearly on his face.

"Hmm.." the girl was reluctant to say that she was scared of it.

Her dad noticed her distress and patted her head. "Angelita, it's okay. It's not alive and it surely won't stomp on you."

"How can you be so sure? And even if it doesn't stomp on me, it can eat me!" 

"No it won't sugar. Now come on, let's go to your brother," her uncle picked her up and walked toward it.

Triton was touching the gundam amazingly like it was the Maker himself. His mouth was wide open as he circled it.

Pete grinned at his nephew's awe. However, he also felt Lita's head on his shoulder as they approached the machine.

"Honey, it's okay. It's never gonna come alive, not unless someone operates it. I promise you that. See, Lita? Just look, nothing bad is gonna happen." She listened to her uncle and looked at the gundam. If he promised her that, then it means it's true. She was amazed at the thing's size!

"Tall…" was all she could say.

Her uncle laughed and set her down. Lita went to her brother and touched the gundam's feet. 

"Congratulations, Pete. This is remarkable work!" Isabella commented, patting his back. 

"Yeah, Uncle! Congrats! Hey, can see it move?" Triton inquired.

"Sure, kiddo. Hey Harold, you heard the kid! Send someone up there!" Pete ordered.

"Okay, boss. James!"

"Yeah, I heard him Doctor P. Coming up!"

"You're a doctor, Uncle Pete? I didn't know that. Can you make sick people feel better?" Lita asked, looking up at her uncle.

All the adults heard this and laughed. Lita got annoyed. "What's so funny?" 

"Baby, they call people doctors too when they're scientists or experts in other fields. Your Uncle Pete, after making huge ships and fighter planes and other military things, earned that title." Abuela Gracia explained to her granddaughter.

"Oh! I get it now!"

"Doctor P! I'm up here now and I'm gonna enter the gundam in a few seconds." A voice called out from way up.

They saw the gundam's head open and then close. They waited for a few more seconds, waiting for it to move. It didn't move.

"Why's it taking so long?" Triton demanded for an answer.

They waited for a few more seconds. The head opened again, and heard James's voice. "Something's wrong! I tried turning it on several times and it wouldn't work!"

"Do it again! It will probably take a few more tries before it powers up!" Harold advised.

A minute passed when they heard James again. "It won't work!"

"Dammit, just get down here! We'll work on this tomorrow! I'm going to make it work!" Pete swore. Then he looked down at the young man, upset written on his face. "Sorry, Tri. Guess it's a bad day."

"That's okay Uncle, we can always come back when everything's good again."

"Okay, let's take a few more tours before going back up. I heard you guys have a new creation." Pierre mentioned.

They left the gundam area to another field.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Again, I just want to thank everyone for the reviews. I haven't thought of the name, so I need some names. Most of the names I chose are from Greek Mythology. Here they are:

Alcyone- princess of the winds (I chose this 'coz of the gundam's wings, which is its uniqueness from other gundams)

Moira- goddess of oldest legends who have all of the Three Fates' attributes. She directed the destiny of mankind before she was 'split' in three. (chose this 'coz in the future, this gundam will determine the world and colonies' fate)

Atalanta- mortal who was so beautiful and so strong that people thought she was a goddess (I don't know why I chose this, I jes like it)

Electra- the daughter of Agamemnon. She loved her father very much and vowed vengeance when he was murdered (do I have to give you the reason why I chose it? It's kinda OBVIOUS!)

Nyx- Darkness; mother of light. As Chaos's daughter, she was gloomy and violent, the nature that Lita was be like when she gets older… HEY! I just gave you some insight of the story's future!

Okay guys! That's all I chose! Give me some other names that would be really cool! I'm going to give you guys some time to read my fic and give me your answers/votes! You're choice will be official in the next chapter, so I'll give you a week! BYE!!!


	3. ...Weird...

Chapter 2- Weird...

That night…

"Here's to the Bloom and Hermosa Families for being the major supplier of endless amounts of money for our projects. God Bless you, and may you turn even richer so we can get more money." Everyone laughed at Doctor P's declaration. All one hundred and eighty workers, plus the other nineteen adults held their glasses that contained wine up. The two children drank juice. "Cheers." Everyone took a sip of his or her drink.

Triton stood up and turned to leave the dining hall. Lita was baffled.

"Where are you goin', Tri?" she asked wanting to go with her brother.

"Bathroom, Red. I've been holding it for so long I think I'm gonna explode. Be right back okay?"

"'K."

Lita was then surrounded by adults, pinching her cheeks, telling her and each other how cute she and her brother were, and asking questions about herself. She'd been eating her food and talking merrily with them when she realized that her brother was taking too long. She checked her watch. 'He's been gone for fifteen minutes. Where could that dummy be?'

She excused herself from her company and went to the other side of the long table where her parents, grandparents, and uncle were seated. She tapped her mom on the shoulder.

"Yes, hon. What is it?"

"I'm jes gonna look for Tri, okay?"

"Why? Where did he go?" Her dad asked.

"He said he was going to the bathroom. But that was fifteen minutes ago," the little girl answered.

"Well, he's probably just walking around. You know how amazed that boy is about how big this place is," her Uncle Pete informed. "Don't worry, sweetie. Your brother's fine."

Lita turned around and walked back to her seat scowling. She sat and picked at her food, waiting for her brother. No matter how annoying and mean her brother sometimes is, she loved him dearly and is always unsettled when he's not around. She quietly walked away, starting to look for her brother. She turned to the left and walked on the long hallway.

Unfortunately, she missed her brother, who came from the other hallway. He didn't see his sister. He went back to his seat and ate. He was so hungry from walking around the place, getting lost because he was awed by his surroundings.

"Excuse me, sir, but do you know where my sister went?" He asked the man across him when he realized that her sister wasn't in the dining room.

"I... I don't know. She was here a minute ago," the man answered.

He went to his parents and told them that Lita wasn't in the room.

"That child. She probably went looking for you. Your sister can be so protective of you, Triton," Grandmere expressed. 

"Let's go look for your sister," Pierre declared, wondering where his Angelita went.

"I'll come, too," said Pete. "Excuse us ladies, gentlemen."

~~10 minutes later~~

"Triton? Triton! Where are you, you butthead?" Lita screamed. She'd been everywhere, in people's rooms, corridors, every nook and cranny of the place. 'Where could he be?' She turned around and saw the library doors were left open. She grinned. 'Aha! You went down didn't you? Couldn't wait to get another glimpse of the gundam, eh?' She "followed" him down the base.

When the elevator doors opened, she walked forward the dark base. The only lights on were the fire exit lights. She had chills up her spine, warning her that something weird is happening, or will happen. 'Get a grip! You're only scared because you're down her with that gundam! Remember, it's only a machine. It doesn't even work!'

With her attitude more confident, she called out to her brother. "Come out, come out Triton. Daddy's gonna be mad if he finds out that you're here by yourself. Haven't you had you fill of the gundam yet? Are you thinking of the gundam's name without me? Triton? Triton!"

She made a 360-degree turn, still not seeing where Triton was. She scowled, getting tired of her silly brother's game. Can't he just come out of his hiding place?

Lita faced the gundam. She looked up to its imposing face.

Suddenly, her emerald eyes turned to empty dull-gray. Those eyes made her look as either her life was drained out of her or she was in a trance. She moved her eyes down to a Swiss knife left on the floor near the gundam's foot. As if being commanded, she started walking and picked up the knife. Its sharp edge gleamed in the darkness.

Lita raised her other arm. Out of the blue, she slashed it with the knife.

"Ow!" Lita screeched, dropping the knife on the floor. Her empty gray eyes reverted back to the green, lively orbs she had before. 'What happened?'

Blood seeped out from the wound. A drop of it fell on the gundam's foot, followed by another.

Unexpectedly, the gundam hummed to life. It was odd how the gundam started shortly after the blood touched it, as if that same blood gave it life.

She tensed and looked up. Her jaw dropped when its head moved down. The green lights representing its eyes glowed and looked at her. The two looked at each other for a moment.

'Lita...' the gundam said telepathically. 'Lita... Lita... Lita...'

The young girl couldn't take it.

~~Back at the first floor~~

"We can't find her anywhere." Pete said as he and Triton met up with Pierre. They had split up, him and Triton going left and Pierre going right.

"She's not the right side of the mansion either."

"Where do you think she went?"

"I don't know, Pete. Lita never goes anywhere without my permission."

"There's only one place left."

"Where, Triton? I thought we've covered every place?"

"Not quite, Uncle. We haven't checked out the basement yet."

"The basement? Triton, you know your sister's scared of the gundam. She'd never go down there alone."

"You're right, dad. But where would she have gone? Uncle's right. We've covered everywhere. Besides, if she thought I went down on the basement, there's no doubt she'd follow me."

"Okay then, let's go down the base."

As they rode the elevator down and it's doors opened, they heard her deafening scream.

"Lita!!!" They all ran to her and saw her standing up, looking at the gundam, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Pierre and Triton hugged Lita and shushed her. Pete noticed the blood on Lita's arm, her bloodied dress and the small puddle on the floor.

"Lita! You're bleeding! What happened? Are you hurt? Jesus! Here, let me cover you wound." He covered the cut with his thin hanky. He knew it wouldn't hold for long and he was scared his niece would lose too much blood.

"Lita, honey, it's okay. Don't cry, don't cry. We're going up now, okay? Let's go up guys." Pierre carried his daughter and started for the elevator.

Triton saw the sharp-looking Swiss knife lying on the floor. He pointed at it while talking to his uncle. "Uncle, look! She was cut using that knife!"

"Dammit! Who the hell would leave a knife here?" He asked no one, not caring if Triton heard him swearing. " Come on. Let's go with them. Let's ask her what happened."

~~Back up~~

"Oh, sweetie. What happened to your arm? Who did it?" asked Isabella to her daughter after covering the punctured arm using a medical kit.

"Mama! Mama! That gundam moved and talked to me!" she wailed as she hugged her mother.

"What do you mean? Tell me everything that happened."

"Well, Triton was taking so long that I got worried. So I looked for him. But I couldn't find him anywhere. And then I saw the library doors were open. I thought Triton went to the underground base so he could see the gundam again. I looked up at the gundam and then... I don't remember anything else. The next thing I know I had a gash on my arm where I cut myself. I don't know why I did it. And then the gundam moved its head and its eyes glowed green. It talked to me! Well, not really talk. I heard him call my name in my head. I told you that thing's a monster!" She told the family, sniffing while remembering what happened a few minutes before.

The adults looked at each other. They didn't realize how traumatized Lita really was with the gundam. She was so scared that imaginary thoughts made her think it moved and talked.

"Lita, it didn't move. Nor did it talk. You heard what that pilot said, right? Something was wrong with the gundam. So it couldn't have moved. Okay, Lita?" Pete explained to her gently.

"But it did move! It did talk! Of course you won't believe me! You didn't see it!"

Pierre shook his head. "I think we should go home. The gundam obviously made her upset."

"Yes, We should leave as well. We've got an early flight tomorrow to Los Angeles." Grandpere agreed. 

They said their good-byes and left in different limos. Pierre and Isabella worriedly looked at their daughter sitting silently across them. They knew she was mad that they don't believe her, yet how could they? It was impossible!

Triton was looking at his sister sitting beside him. Could it be possible that what she said really happened? But it's so far-fetched!

End Chapter Two

Author's Notes: Well, here's the second chapter. I've decided not to give the gundam a name yet, seeing as not a lot of people voted. Please vote!!! Here are the results:

Alcyone, Moira, Atalanta, Electra- 0

Nyx- 2

By the way, the other senshi and the other gundams will be here, too. Duo will be appearing sooner than the others however. Duo will probably appear starting Chapter 4, the others Chapter 6 or 7, aite? Sorry, can't be helped. Also, this is AU so there will be no transformations for the senshis. Sorry folks! Here are the couples that will be together in this fic. They're not final yet, except for the ones with the 'X' after them:

Lita + Duo

Darien + Serena X (I might put them with Setsuna and Seiya)

Raye + Wufei 

Haruka + Michiru

Mina + Triton X

Hotaru + Heero 

Yaten + Quatre X

Amy + Taiki 

Seiya + Setsuna X

By the way, Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya will be triplets here, so you can see my dilemma with putting them together will other peepz. Oh yeah, Yaten will be a girl while the other two will be boys. And Darien, Raye, and Hotaru will be siblings, too. Haruka's a guy here! 


	4. The Danger, The Promise, and the Angels

Without You  
Chapter 3- The Danger, the Promise, and the Angels  
Mako-chan Fan/Jovian Angel  
Makochan_fan@hotmail.com  
  
Author's Notes:   
Sorry to everyone who wants Heero and Mako-chan to be   
together, but it's gonna be a Duo/Mako fic. And I've also   
decided to name the gundam. All right, on with the program,   
er, fic!  
  
  
  
Two days later...  
  
"Hey, Uncle Pete! What's up? Guess what? We've already   
thought of what the gundam's name would be!" Triton greeted   
his uncle cheerfully as they entered the Hacienda de la   
Bloom.  
  
"Really? That's great! By the way, how's your sister   
doing?" Pete asked the young boy worriedly but a little   
distractedly.  
  
"Well, um, she's okay, I guess. She's still a little mad at   
us for not believing what she said about the gundam. I want   
to believe her, it's just that it's too weird. But I know   
my sister, she won't make up stupid stuff. But still..."   
the brunette answered, troubled by his sister's words.  
  
They walked into the hall where Isabella was instructing   
Lita of playing the piano. When the little redhead saw him,   
her face lit up, but suddenly darkened a bit. 'Oh, Lita.'   
Pete sighed to himself.  
  
The doctor kissed his best friend's wife on the cheek, then   
kissed the girl on her forehead.  
  
"Hey Lita. How's the arm?" Pete inquired, concerned about   
the wound that was still bandaged.   
  
"It doesn't hurt much when I move it," Lita answered, not   
looking at his uncle's face. It hurt her to know that   
nobody believed what really happened. Silence stuck between   
the two. Lita just busied herself playing a song on the   
piano.   
  
The two adults and the boy eyed each other. They all   
mentally sighed.   
  
"Pierre's waiting for you in the study room, Peter. He told   
me you had something important to share to us," Isabella   
informed him.  
  
"Oh, yes. Let's go."   
  
"Children, continue on practicing on your instruments. I'll   
be back." Isabella told her kids.  
  
"Yes, mom!" The two answered. Triton picked up his flute   
and played the tune where he left off.  
  
The two adults left the room.  
  
  
In the study room...  
  
"Good morning, Pierre." Pete greeted his best friend as he   
and Isabella entered the room.  
  
"Good morning. So, what's so important that you ACTUALLY   
left the base?" Pierre asked teasingly. His 'brother' was a   
hard-worker. He heard from some of the other mechanics   
working in the secret base that he even missed lunch   
sometimes, intent on finishing the gundam.  
  
"We've intercepted information from OZ using the newest   
space spy satellites launched two weeks ago." Pete started.  
  
"And?"   
  
"Your family's in danger," the doctor warned silently.  
  
The couple remained quiet. He continued.  
  
"It turns out that they've been eyeing you for a long time.   
They want your money. All of it. It would help them buy   
parts to build more mobile suits and more weapons. Also,   
the money would help them convince powerful people not to   
go against OZ. That way, all they have to do is attack and   
conquer. Your money would also be used for payment for the   
soldiers who will join them."  
  
The room was still quiet.  
  
"And on top of that, they know that you've been supplying   
for our projects. I don't know how, but it seems that they   
know what you've been doing, where you have been going."  
  
Isabella gasped. Pierre looked grim.  
  
"So there's a possibility that they know about the   
underground base?" Isabella asked.  
  
"Yes, there's a big chance that they do. We've already   
warned everyone underground about it. Told them to be   
careful whom they trust, careful not to let anyone follow   
them around. We're also speeding the process of finishing   
the projects, knowing that they might attack anytime."  
  
"By the way, have you fixed the Gundam yet?" Pierre   
questioned him.  
  
"No. It's so frustrating. Nothing's wrong with the damn   
thing yet it won't work!" Pete cursed. He shook his head.   
"Now, back to the problem with the OZ. We've already   
ordered soldiers to guard you. You won't even notice these   
guys, they're good. But I also advise for you to double,   
hell, triple your bodyguards around your office building   
and here at home." Pete suggested.  
  
"Good idea. We'll also send word about this to our parents.   
They're in this just as we are, and they're easier   
targets." Pierre added.  
  
"We should also limit our movements. We'll have to stop   
visiting the base." Isabella chimed in.  
  
"Yes, good idea." Pete commented.  
  
The air around them seemed to thicken as the silence   
stretched.   
  
"Christ. This is bad." Pierre whispered, leaning back on   
his chair as he massaged his temples. "I don't want the   
children living in danger."  
  
Isabella sat closer to her husband and wrapped her arms   
around him. An arm wrapped around her waist.  
  
"I know what you mean. But you're in too deep." Pete   
solemnly said as his elbows leaned on his thighs.  
  
"Look, it's going to be okay. We've got the military   
watching our backs plus our own bodyguards surrounding us.   
We're not exactly defenseless. With those trusty SSS, we'll   
be two steps ahead of them even before danger closes in on   
us. Lighten up you two." Isabella assured the two men. Both   
males looked at the woman with admiration in their eyes.  
  
"I swear I should've been the one who courted you," Pete   
amusedly said as he shook his head.  
  
All of them laughed.  
  
"Hey, it's already twelve. How about you eat lunch with   
us?" Pierre offered.  
  
"Sure. I miss Nana's cooking anyway," Pete answered.  
  
The two men walked to the kitchen while Isabella fetched   
the kids in the music room.   
  
Pete sneaked behind the cook and covered her eyes. "Guess   
who?"  
  
The old woman gasped, dropping the large spoon she was   
using to mix the stew. She turned around and tugged the   
hands down.  
  
"Peter!" The woman shouted before she hugged him.  
  
The man laughed and put his arms around her. "How's   
everything Nana? You're looking younger. You want to go out   
with me sometime?"   
  
Nana took care of Pierre and his older sister from a young   
boy until he went to college. She treated him like a son,   
and treated Pete the same, too, when the two boys met.  
  
"Oh, you!" The short lady who only reached his lower chest   
playfully smacked his arm. "Don't you pull that playboy   
attitude with me!"  
  
Pete laughed at the two.  
  
"So how's the life, Nana? Everything great? The two   
children aren't giving you headaches, are they?"  
  
"I heard that!" came from behind them. Triton scowled at   
the two.  
  
"We're not like that, Uncle! We're good little angels!"   
Lita replied, offering a smile at the two.  
  
"Sure you are, squirt!"   
  
"It's true!"  
  
"Okay, let's eat."  
  
After eating, the two children went to the entertainment   
room and watched television. Nana took the quiet afternoon   
as a privilege and got some sleep. Isabella went somewhere   
in the large hacienda.   
  
The two men stood outside the porch, looking at the huge   
vineyard before them. They were quietly sipping red wine,   
made from the said vineyard.  
  
"Pete?" Pierre said gently.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Promise me that you'll take care of the children if   
anything happens to me," the father asked of him, distress   
written on his face.  
  
The two men looked at each other.  
  
"Promise me that, Pete. Swear that you'll look out for   
them, guide them as they grow up."  
  
"Pete, I..."  
  
"Promise me."   
  
A few moments passed when neither one said anything.  
  
"I promise. I will," his best friend swore.   
  
The two men roughly hugged.  
  
"Hey, what's happening here?" Isabella asked, appearing out   
of nowhere.  
  
"Nothing. Just some guy talk," Pete said, an arm around his   
best friend's shoulder.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Pete looked at his watch. "Hey, have to get going. I need   
to get back to the base."  
  
The couple walked him back to his car where his driver was   
waiting for him. The two children came downstairs and saw   
their uncle leaving.  
  
"Hey, you two. So what was it that you wanted to call the   
gundam?" He asked as he leaned his hands on his thighs so   
he can look at the children eye to eye.  
  
Two emerald pairs locked and looked back at him.  
  
"Nyx!" they both cried.  
  
******************************  
  
That night, Isabella and Pierre called Triton to his   
sister's room. All of them sat on Lita's bed.  
  
"Your father and I are here to give you something."   
Isabella started, looking at her children with wonder.   
'They're so big now. I didn't even notice it.'  
  
"What is it? Candy?" Lita inquired, having a sweet tooth.  
  
"No, Angelita, it isn't," her father replied, rolling his   
eyes.  
  
Their mother took out two necklaces out of her pocket.   
  
The two children took each necklace with wonder. Triton   
held a thin, white gold chain. The pendant was of an angel,   
its body oddly curved to form half a circle. It was also   
made of white gold.  
  
Lita was handed the same kind of chain. The pendant was the   
same, but the angel was upside down.  
  
"Why is mine upside down?" Lita asked her parents.  
  
"Let us put that on you." Isabella put the necklace on   
Triton while Lita let her father put it on her.  
  
"Watch this," Pierre told the children.  
  
He took the pendants on each hand and put them close to   
each other. The two pendants, having small magnets in them,   
connected. The two angels formed a circle, their upraised   
hands touching each other's feet.  
  
"Cool!" Both kids squealed.  
  
The two adults smiled, but their faces darkened.  
  
"Always wear this, okay? Don't ever take it off and don't   
lose it," Isabella told her children.  
  
The two kids just nodded. Why would they take off such a   
cool thing?  
  
"And look at the back of the pendants," their dad   
suggested.  
  
They saw their first and last initials on them: TB for   
Triton Bloom and LB for Litanya Bloom.  
  
The two children smiled.  
  
"Okay, time to go to sleep."  
  
The two children slept peacefully, not knowing of the   
present danger, while the two adults slept worriedly and   
woke up from disturbing nightmares.  
  
  
END CHAPTER 3  
  
I'm going to speed up the pace a bit. The first two   
chapters were a little boring. I wouldn't have included   
them but they were important. Sorta to establish the story   
and the character, you know? All right. Peace. Reviews   
please! 


	5. The Consequences of Betrayal

Without You   
Chapter 4- Danger.  
By Mako-chan Fan  
Makochan_fan@hotmail.com  
  
Author's Notes:  
Sorry if this fic took too long to be updated. School has   
been taking up my time, and then there's tennis practice,   
too. I'm tired, stressed out, and no time for writing. This   
is actually the first weekend that I don't have homework.   
Anyway, on with the fic... reviews please...  
___________________________________________________________  
  
RING!!!  
  
Doors were pushed open and classrooms emptied as the bell   
rang, indicating the end of the school day. Students- girls   
in navy-blue skirts and white blouses and boys in the same   
dark blue pants and white shirts- filed out of the room and   
left for their rides.   
  
Blessed Mary Private School was one of the most prestigious   
and expensive schools in Spain. Many students here are   
children or related to rich and powerful people of the   
nation, meaning Lita and Triton go there, too.  
  
The two children met up in the hallway, and together they   
walked toward their waiting limo. Three burly bodyguards   
stood close to their transportation, waiting for their   
arrival.   
  
"Wuzzup, Ted?" Triton greeted one of them as he opened the   
passenger door. The two climbed in and the raven-haired   
guard followed. The other two black-suited men rode in   
front, one of them driving. They left the school and went   
to the direction of the hacienda.  
  
"Hi, Teddy!" The little girl happily greeted after her   
brother, glad that school was over.   
  
"Hey, kids. So, how's school?" All the bodyguards were   
quite fond of the two children, as they have been with the   
Bloom family for some time, since Triton's birth, to be   
exact.   
  
"It sucked. I've got homework again," the boy unhappily   
answered.  
  
"I don't! Hahaha!" his sister laughed, glad to be free from   
homework.  
  
The boy sulked at her. "You're not helping, you know."  
  
"I know," Lita taunted.  
  
"Okay, you two stop that. I don't want the two of you   
fighting anytime soon," Ted advised.  
  
The two children quieted down and watched the scenery go   
by. Lita opened her lunch box and took cookies out. She   
took one and offered her brother and Ted one. Getting   
bored, she looked at the mirror behind her seat where she   
can see the cars behind them. A black car was behind them,   
going to the direction their own car was going. A few   
seconds later, she sat back on her seat and watched the   
scenery again.   
  
She saw her brother move. Triton pulled out the mini TV   
included in the car and switched it on. The two kids   
started watching cartoons. A few minutes later, she looked   
back. The car was still behind them. She shrugged to   
herself. Nothing to get suspicious over. She watched with   
Triton some more. The cartoon show was over when she looked   
behind her again. The car was still there. Now she was   
alarmed. It had been tailing them for the last 20 minutes.  
  
"Umm, Teddy, do you notice that the car behind us has been   
following us for a long time now?" she asked the raven-  
haired guard, a little apprehensively.  
  
The man, alarmed, talked with his comrades about the   
situation. All three men looked at each other. Ted stood up   
and moved in the middle of where the two children were   
sitting. He looked at the car and saw two men sitting in   
front of the car. The two unknown men must have known that   
they have been seen. The passenger then rolled down his   
window and pulled out a gun. Ted's eyes widened.  
  
"Get down!!!" He pushed the two children down the car   
floor. Several bullets hit the limousine just as the two   
children and Ted crashed down the floor. The two children   
started screaming and crying, terrified of what was   
happening to them.  
  
James and Scott, the other bodyguards who sat in front of   
the limousine, opened their doors and crawled out of the   
car. They took out their own guns and started shooting at   
the car. Ted, while shielding the kids using his own body,   
took his cellphone out and called more bodyguards and asked   
for back-up.   
  
They heard a loud shout and the shooting from the enemy   
stopped. It was a sign that the man was shot. The car then   
left, knowing that they were in danger of being caught.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" James, the brown-haired driver and   
guard, asked Ted and the children. None of them were hurt,   
but the two kids were still crying.   
  
By that time a crowd was gathering. A few seconds later,   
the police came and investigated the scene. Another   
limousine then arrived, containing Isabella, Pierre, and   
Peter. The three hugged the two scared children, who   
started crying again when they saw the adults.  
  
As they all rode the limo back home, the two children,   
exhausted from crying, slept. The adults talked quietly so   
they wouldn't wake up or hear what the topic was about.  
  
"Damn it! I'd get it if they want to hurt us, but not the   
kids!" Pierre cursed.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Isabella asked the two men,   
worried about their situation.   
  
Peter made a decision. "Your family has to leave pronto. We   
all know how OZ works. They'll stop at nothing to get what   
they want. I think you should head to L3."  
  
"Okay. But I just can't leave my companies unmanaged. I'm   
going back to the city and tell my colleagues that I'll be   
gone for some time. I have to put all my business on hold.   
We also have to warn our parents. They're in this as much   
as we are. God, I hope they're all right," Pierre prayed   
worriedly.  
  
Isabella's cellphone rang.   
  
"Hello? Yes... uh-huh... yes... what? What? What do you   
mean? When? No... oh God, it can't be!" she let go of the   
phone and started crying, looking shocked and pained.  
  
"Honey? What is it? What's wrong?" Pierre asked his wife   
worriedly. It took a lot for Isabella to cry, as she was a   
very strong and a very tough girl. But she didn't look like   
one now because tears were streaming down her face.  
  
She looked at the two men with teary eyes.   
  
"Our parents. It's our parents. Oh God. They were heading   
back from a trip to Asia when...when their plane was shot   
down. Their plane cr-crashed somewhere in the Middle East.   
The police believed it was caused by some hijackers, but I   
know it isn't true." She sobbed, hurt that her loved ones   
died so rapidly.   
  
The two men sat there quietly, hurt and shocked by the   
news. No one foresaw that OZ would be working on them   
quickly and painlessly. They could not believe that their   
parents, the ones that gave life to them, were not gone.  
  
Peter left his condition before Pierre did, and logic came   
back to him.   
  
"We have to move fast. Pierre, do whatever you have to do.   
Isabella, come with him. He might need some of your help.   
The kids and I will be waiting for you in the base. Just   
come straight to the base after you two deal with work.   
We'll just send you to wherever it is you all are going   
with one of the planes in the base."  
  
The limo drove back into the city and left the couple to do   
their jobs. Peter woke the two kids when they got to   
Peter's decoy mansion. The two were traumatized, scared of   
what had just happened to them.   
  
As they got down to the underground secret base, the place   
was busy. People were everywhere, working as fast as they   
could to finish their projects before OZ infiltrated the   
place. Bodyguards were in front and behind them, alert and   
keen-eyed. They stayed in Peter's office, waiting for the   
arrival of Lita's and Triton's parents.  
______  
  
Back in the city...  
  
Pierre put the phone down, relieved to know that the   
station would manage without him for a few months. Isabella   
was sitting on the couch in his office, waiting for him to   
finish his impersonal phone-meeting with his colleagues.  
  
"Are you done, let's go. We have to get out of here as fast   
as we can. We don't even know if the kids are safe or not!"   
  
"Don't freak out, Isa. They're in the base with Pete and   
many bodyguards. I'm sure they're safe. Now come on, OZ   
might track as down before we even get out of here."  
  
They opened the door to leave when they met face to face   
with a gun. Holding the gun was a lieutenant from OZ. His   
ugly face looked even worse with the smirk he was wearing.   
  
The two were thinking of attempting to take the gun from   
him when he broke their thoughts.  
  
"Uh-uh. I've got men with me. Trust me, you wouldn't want   
to do that." To prove his point, five more men, all big and   
muscular, appeared behind him. The OZ soldiers walked   
inside, and the Isabella and Pierre were pushed back inside   
as well.  
  
The lieutenant put his gun down and wore a sinister smile.   
"I trust you know why this is happening right now."  
  
The couple stayed quiet.  
  
"You know, we can work things out. You and your little   
family don't have to run away from us if you work with us.   
Private Manning, what have you found out about the Bloom's   
account."  
  
One of the men behind him answered. "Sir, we found out that   
the account is worth $40 billion dollars. It's under the   
Bloom name in the Swiss Bank. We have also learned that the   
only way to get the money is to have the pass. But it is   
not a password, sir, but an object."  
  
The lieutenant looked back to the couple. "You see, we know   
a lot about you. If you cooperate, you and your children's   
lives will not be in danger any longer. All you have to do   
is give us the money that you have and all will be even.   
After all, you were planning on betraying OZ and the   
government you're living under."  
  
"Never!" Pierre answered acidly.   
  
The highest-ranking military man's eyebrows raised.  
  
"No? Well, then. What is your pass. I'm sure you just want   
us to get the money ourselves, right? So then please, just   
give the pass to us and we'll all act like this day never   
happened."  
  
The offer sounded so tempting to them. But they knew better   
than to trust OZ. Although the offer looked sweet, both   
Pierre and Isabella knew that it was really bitter inside.   
Besides, to tell what the passes were are to endanger the   
lives of their children. Both Lita and Triton had it but   
never knew of its significance.  
  
The lieutenant's face turned malevolent. He didn't like   
traitors, and these two were two tough bastards.   
  
He held the gun, its pointer right in the middle of   
Pierre's forehead.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
Pierre just looked at him square in the eye.  
  
The trigger was pulled a moment after.  
!!!________________________!!!  
  
Holy crap! I actually have time to work on this! Hehehe,   
I'm so freakin' happy!!! Anyway, don't you like the   
cliffie? I actually have a good one!!! What do you think of   
the story so far? Please e-mail me and review!!! The next   
chapter will be out sometime this month, I swear it! 


End file.
